gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tysha
2 3 |Erschienen in = |Erwähnt in = "Baelor" "Der Prinz von Winterfell" "Vom Feuer geküsst" "Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr" |Titel = |Status = Unbekannt |Familie = Tyrion Lennister - Ehemann (ehemals) }} Tysha war Tyrion Lennisters erste Ehefrau. Er lebte mit ihr gut zwei Wochen zusammen, bevor sein Vater davon erfuhr. In der Serie Biographie Während eines Ausritts treffen Jaime Lennister und sein kleiner, damals 16 Jahre alter Bruder Tyrion auf einige Banditen, die einem Mädchen hinterher laufen. Während Jaime die Banditen verfolgt, kümmert sich Tyrion um das Mädchen, das sich als Tysha vorstellt. Er erfährt von ihr, dass sie das Waisenkind eines Wagenbauers ist. Beide kehren nach dem Zwischenfall in ein Gasthaus ein, wo sie drei Hühner und einen Krug Wein verspeisen. Tyrion verbringt anschließend die Nacht mit ihr. Am nächsten Morgen ist Tyrion so verliebt, dass er um ihre Hand anhält. Er besticht einen betrunkenen Septon, der die beiden heimlich verheiratet. Sie leben zwei Wochen lang in einem Haus am Meer, bis der Septon Tyrion an seinen Vater Tywin Lennister verrät. Die Ehe wird annulliert, und um Tyrion eine Lektion zu erteilen zwingt sein Vater Jaime, Tyrion zu erzählen, Tysha sei eine Prostituierte, und er selbst hätte all das nur organisiert, damit Tyrion endlich zum Mann wird. Dann lässt Tywin Tysha vor Tyrions Augen von seiner Garde vergewaltigen und ihr für jeden Mann eine Silbermünze geben. Am Ende hat sie so viele Münzen, dass sie ihr aus den Fingern gleiten und auf den Boden rollen. Was später mit ihr geschah ist nicht bekannt. Staffel 1 Am Abend vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm amüsieren sich Tyrion, Bronn und Shae gemeinsam. Auf Tyrions Vorschlag hin veranstalten sie ein Trinkspiel, bei welchem Tyrion aufgrund seiner Menschenkenntnisse Dinge aus dem Leben der anderen zu erraten versucht. Behält er recht, muss sein Gegenüber trinken, irrt er sich muss er trinken. Dabei darf jedoch nicht gelogen werden. Während des Spiels mit Bronn, stellt Tyrion die Behauptung auf, dass er sich vor Jahren verliebt hätte und da diese Beziehung fehlschlug unterdrückt er seither alle Liebesgefühle. Er meint damit seine eigene Vergangenheit im Bezug auf Tysha. Danach versucht er Shaes Vergangenheit zu ergründen. Als Shae an der Reihe ist, antwortet sie auf keine der Fragen und verlangt, dass er sie nie wieder nach ihren Eltern frage. Da Tyrion erwähnt, dass er einst in ein Mädchen verliebt gewesen sei, fragt Shae nach ihr. Doch Tyrion meint, dass das Spiel so nicht funktioniert. Stattdessen antwortet Bronn, der sagt, dass Tyrion sogar einmal verheiratet gewesen sei. Also erzählt Tyrion von seiner Vergangenheit mit Tysha. Im Anschluss bemerkt Shae, dass Tyrion es hätte wissen sollen, dass Tysha eine Hure sei, wenn sie einen anderen Mann so kurz nach einer Beinahevergewaltigung in ihr Bett lässt. Bronn merkt darauf hin an, dass er den Mann töten würde, der ihm das angetan hätte. Staffel 2 Tyrion und Cersei speisen am Abend gemeinsam und sprechen erst über die Verteidigungspläne für Königsmund vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Da Tyrion vorhat Joffrey zur Motivation der Truppen auf das Schlachtfeld mitzunehmen, will sich Cersei an ihm rächen. Sie offenbart, dass sie seine Hure gefunden hat, welche die Löwenhalskette der Lennisters trägt. Tyrion, der erst vermutet Shae sei gemeint, gibt vor, dass er sie nicht liebt, aber Cersei weiß, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Sie fragt ihn, ob er sie ähnlich wie Tysha schon geheiratet hätte und stellt zufrieden fest, dass er dies nicht getan habe, als er nicht widerspricht. Cersei verspricht, dass ihr nichts passiert, solange das Gleiche für Joffrey gilt, ansonsten wird sie einen qualvollen Tod sterben. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es nicht Shae ist, sondern Ros, die Cersei in den Raum bringen lässt. Staffel 3 Durch ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater und seiner Schwester, erfährt Tyrion, dass er Sansa Stark ehelichen soll, um einem Vorhaben der Tyrells zuvorzukommen und den Norden zu sichern. Als Tywin ihm sagt, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass er heiratet, äußert Tyrion seinen Widerwillen gegen die Verbindung. Er erinnert seinen Vater daran bereits schon einmal verheiratet gewesen zu sein und fragt, ob Tywin das vergessen hätte. Tywin antwortet darauf, dass er dies "nur allzu gut" wisse. Tyrion sitzt mit Bronn zusammen und redet über seine bevorstehende Hochzeit. Als er meint, dass Shae seine Hochzeit mit Sansa nicht gefallen wird, erinnert ihn Bronn, dass sie eine Hure ist und fragt, wie seine letzte Ehe für ihn ausgegangen wäre. Tyrion antwortet ihm, dass er Bronn die Geschichte nie hätte erzählen dürfen. Auftritte Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie In der Serie wird das Detail außer Acht gelassen, dass Tyrion auf Befehl seines Vaters im Anschluss an die Vergewaltigung durch die Gardisten mit Tysha schlafen und sie mit einer Goldmünze bezahlen musste, weil ein Lennister mehr wert sei. In den Büchern gesteht Jaime Tyrion während dessen Befreiung, dass er ihn all die Jahre belogen hat. Tysha war keine Prostituierte, sondern sowohl der Überfall als auch Tyshas Liebe zu Tyrion waren echt. Tywin hatte die Idee gehabt, Tyrion diese Lüge vorzusetzen, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Jamie hatte ihrem Vater versprechen müssen, Tyrion niemals die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nun, da er fürchtet, seinen Bruder niemals wiederzusehen, findet er den Mut, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Jedoch reagiert Tyrion darauf gereizt. Er schlägt erst Jaimes Hand weg, dann verletzt er Jaime verbal - er erzählt ihm er habe Joffrey wirklich umgebracht und Cersei sei ihm untreu gewesen, da sie mit anderen Männern geschlafen habe - und beide Brüder trennen sich. Auch nimmt Tyrion es als Anlass den Turm der Hand aufzusuchen und seinen Vater zur Rede zustellen, wo Tyshas Aufenthaltsort und was mit ihr geschehen ist. Tywin sagt, sie sei vom Haushofmeister vermutlich fortgeschickt worden und sei vermutlich dorthin gegangen, "wohin auch immer Huren gehen". Daraufhin erschießt Tyrion seinen Vater. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Tysha es:Tysha fr:Tysha nl:Tysha pl:Tysha pt-br:Tysha ru:Тиша zh:泰莎 Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Kein Bild vorhanden Kategorie:Gemeines Volk Kategorie:Prostituierte Kategorie:Status: Unbekannt Kategorie:Charaktere (Unbekannte Herkunft)